The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to monitoring systems. The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to the network of objects, devices, machines, vehicles, buildings, and other physical systems with embedded sensing, computing, and communication capabilities, that sense and share real-time information about the physical world. IoT integration in the industry and its market share are increasing. Among these connected things, massive amounts of monitoring data for different metrics are produced by sensors and devices.
Examples of sensors and devices are global positioning system (GPS) sensors, security cameras, and temperature sensors. These sensors and devices are used to monitor metrics such as weather metrics (temperature, humidity, etc.), health metrics (blood pressure, heartbeat, etc.), and transportation metrics (traffic accidents, traffic jams, etc.). Moreover, monitoring of metrics can be done at different monitoring frequencies that can be periodic or event-based. With periodic-based frequency, the monitoring happens at regular time periods (e.g., measure the blood pressure once per week, collect the temperature value once per hour, and monitor the memory consumption one time per second).
This type of monitoring may be referred to as monitoring by interval. Whereas with event-based frequency, monitoring of metrics is done when a certain pre-defined event occurs (e.g., monitoring the number of cars stuck in an accident whenever an accident occurs, measuring the average speed of vehicles when it rains, and monitoring the heart beat when the blood pressure exceeds a certain value). This type of monitoring may be referred to as monitoring on change. This means that the monitoring is done based on some properties and whenever one or more of these properties change, the data collection is triggered.